MIEDO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Ya fueran lágrimas, ya fuera el cansancio, ya fuera el tormento de la asfixia con cada respiración, pero no podía estar mas mareado, mas lastimado, mas temeroso como ahora en su existencia. Red, Chuck, Bomb. (Universo de la película 2016)


_**Angry Birds pertenece a Rovio, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"MIEDO"**

Temor, solo esa seria la definición...

Escucho pasos y no pudo seguir escondiéndose, estaba acorralado y no le quedaban fuerzas para trepar arboles, sus ojos atormentados vieron una ráfaga amarilla saltando sobre él, junto a los segundos un peso mayor sumarsele, cayendo al humedecido suelo por la lluvia que no cesaba.

—¡¿Red donde habías estado?!.

Le exclamo el ojos esmeraldas aprisionándolo a lo más que daban sus delgadas alas, en lo que el par de zafiros los rodeaba a ambos como pequeños peluches, levantándose de la tierra que se volvió en pegajoso lodo, pegándose en sus plumas de distintas tonalidades.

—¡Nos preocupantes tanto, Red!.

El mencionado no supo que le erizo más las plumas, si que hubieron sollozos en las palabras angustiadas de Bomb, oh saber que solo la sinceridad gobernaba el pico de esos dos.

—Dejenme...

Su hilo de voz era tan suave que no lograba ser escuchado.

—¿Eh?.

Balbucearon el fiestero y el poeta. Antes de sentir como bruscamente los apartaba el que su mirada se había vuelto rojiza, no de ira como en meses pasados sino por frustración dirigida así mismo... Pero a la vez enojo que las cosas debían ser así de ásperas y el sentir defectuosamente no poder cambiarlas.

—¡NO QUIERO QUE SE ME ACERQUEN Y ASI QUE ALEJENSE A MIL METROS DE MI!.

Ese grito había dolido tanto y no por lo rasposo en su garganta al salir cargado de sufrimiento, sino por el quiebre en la mirada del contrario par.

—Pero...

El zafiros susurro, temblandole las patas aborde de las lágrimas, mientras que el esmeraldas se jalo las plumas en forma mas dramática, agregando un.

—¡¿POR QUE?!.

Red solo pudo maldecir a toda la isla, apretar sus puños deseando todo el universo desapareciera y el fuera el primero, le lastimaban esos dos que en el ultimo tiempo de su vida se volvieron alegría, pero que ahora lo agobiaba verlos... destrozados sin cuidado alguno de ocultarlo.

Sus sollozos retumbando mas que las gotas cayendo, sus pechos demostraban una respiración más pesada que la suya, sus pares de ojos de brillo vivo se centraban acusadores sobre el, amenazando morir ese detalle tan único que los dos aunque distinto compartían, no pudo diferenciar si sus patas aun los mantenían en pie oh habían caído de rodillas. ¿Por que debían ser así? Demostraban a flor de piel sus emociones sin temor a mostrarse sin escudo alguno.

Mientras que él no podía evitar estar en ese maldito caparazón lleno de complejos junto a temor.

—Solo aléjense.

Intento no tartamudear, no gritar aunque sus ojos aun tenían ese estado inestable, no corre porque las fuerzas se habían agotado de tanto escapar, solo rogaba en sus adentros que sus compañeros del control de la ira fuesen los primeros en marcharse.

Pero ninguno movía ni un musculo.

—¿Que... Tienes?.

Dijo Bomb reprimiendo el caminar despacio asía él, al verlo como si adivinara sus intenciones arisco retroceder, en lo que Chuck los veía a ambos con rapidez estando apunto de correr desesperado de nuevo sobre Red, pero las alas del poeta lo sostuvieron. Su lado sensible le decía que eso no sería lo mejor ahora, pero el lado que todo lo ve a mil por hora de su amigo solo quería acabar esta tención ya.

—¡Si que tienes!, ¡HABLA RED!.

El cardenal solo quería pegar su mirada al suelo, ¿Por que justo ahora no podía abrirse un enorme agujero y lo tragase?. El dolor de los que pensaba jamas serian capaces de sentir una amargura como esa oscura sensación, le dolía desgarrando su acomplejada alma. Lastimo aun mas sus bellas plumas apretando los puños, clavando las garras de sus patas en el desnivelado lodo, sus joyas de ojos se encendieron como vivas fuego, dejando salir el dolor de sus extrañas sin tener tiempo de meditar una palabra.

—¡¿QUE TIENES?!, ¡¿QUE MALDITA SEA TENGO?!, ¡¿QUIEREN SABER QUE ES LO QUE TENGO?!, ¡MIEDO!, ¡¿OYERON BIEN?!, ¡MIEDO!, ¡TENGO MIEDO!, ¡UN ENGUSANADOR MIEDO!.

No pudo ver los rostros preocupados ante él, ya que mandando al averno su orgullo las lágrimas solitarias caían mas fuerte que las gotas de lluvia en sus emplumadas mejillas, jamas había llorado frente a nadie, ni siquiera en su niñez por las burlas de otros y tenia mucho de no hacerlo en soledad, esas lágrimas desesperadas cegaron su visión, se sentía patético consciente que el temblar no era de frío del pésimo clima, sino por estarse quebrando luego de tantos años cubriéndose de frialdad.

Chuck y Bomb sólo podían observarlo con sus picos en igual estado de temblorosos, procesando la escena tan irreal... ¿Red? Su Red admitiendo en ese estado ¿Miedo?, esa ave enojada que sin pizca de duda se paro firme ante un malvado rey protegiendo hasta el ultimo de los huevos, ese héroe noble de gruesas cejas que tubo a toda la isla en su contra y a pesar de sus abucheos rescato a sus hijos, el cardenal que no posee poderes pero logro ganar no solo la guerra con ladrones sino también su amistad desde el inició... ¿Estaba mostrándose con temor?.

Algo les dijo que debían estarse callados, ignorando a toda costa la impotencia del anhelo de consolarlo, porque su pico comenzó a moverse luego de segundos que se sintieron horas.

—Tengo miedo... Desperté un día y la imagen de ustedes fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, lo ignore todo el día pero a la hora de dormir fue lo mismo. Pasaban los días y si no los veía... los extrañaba, pero llegaban.

Una involuntaria risa irónica sonó bajo.

—Jaja siempre llegaban a mi cada común día, que por alguna tontería suya lo transformaban en todo menos común.

Conecto sus miradas atentas a la atormentada suya, no sabía si aun respiraba por lo débil que cada palabra mas que dicha arrastrada lo dejaba al ser mencionada.

—Supe lo que es sentirte feliz, supe lo que es que alguien te aprecie y busque tu compañía, supe como es ser valorado y para alguien necesario...

Corto su confesión por una inocente interrupción de emoción del poeta.

—Pero eso es bueno Red, muy bueno.

No lo vio y aun así sabia que sonreía como indefensa cría, de la misma forma supo que Chuck tendría las alas en la cadera con una radiante sonrisa de revista al secundarlo.

—Mas bien es demasiado bueno señor Red, ¡Por lo tanto aquí no cabe la palabra miedo!.

Dejo de esquivarles la mirada mostrando rabia frustrada en la suya. Le costo tanto aceptar con el mismo que más que agradarle, ama la inocencia de Bomb y el entusiasmo del fiestero, pero en este momento todo fue agua hirviendo como su sangre.

—¡¿QUE ES BUENO Y NO CABE ESA PALABRA?!.

Por alguna razón ese grito fue el que más se escucho en toda la isla.

—¡Claro que lo cabe y es malo!, ¡DEMASIADO!.

Apretó su cabeza con sus alas a cada lado de ella, el simple hecho de respirar se había vuelto tan doloroso, como saber que era criminan el hacer pasar por esto a esas inocentes aves que solo lo han llenado de amistad.

Se odio tanto por darles amarguras en lugar de un poco de lo dulce que sin medidas le han entregan.

—Soy... Dependiente a ustedes ahora.

Apretó los ojos cerrándolos al punto que le dolió como nunca la cabeza, como si fuese lo más difícil articular palabras... Seria eso oh el pesor de ellas.

—Porque luego de una vida con ustedes jamás pudiera imaginar una contraria.

Trago saliva. Con lo siguiente la emoción del par se borraría.

—Pero es algo... Que yo no merezco.

Silencio, deteniéndose la lluvia, sin una sola gota cayendo en ese instante.

—No merezco ser feliz... Ni al ser una cría llegue a merecerlo, menos ahora tendría el porque.

El ojos achocolatados vueltos rojos sentía que ni por habré salvado a las crías podría ser merecedor de algo así, lo que ni el podía responderse y jamas lo supo fue el ¿por que?.

Quizás por el simple hecho de ser él, jamas se sentiría merecedor de nada.

—Por más héroe que ustedes oh toda la isla de un mes para otro me hagan llamar... Digamos la verdad. No merezco ser feliz, la vida me privó de una familia y solo de desprecios de todo, desde los polluelos de mi escuela hasta un juez alcalde que me llamo mala hierva. ¿Por qué merecer felicidad? Si desde siempre me abrazo el desconsuelo. Lo único que podía hacer en silencio era sonreirle a la frialdad.

Se seco las burlonas lágrimas de su atormentado rostro con las alas.

—Soy un ser repugnante que bien no comete maldades, se dejo hundir en la tristeza amargándose. Temo tanto que la vida me golpee asiendo que la felicidad a su lado se vuelva en más dolor cuando todo cambie...

Se atrevió a observarlos desconcertados con su mirada quebrada.

—Porque cambiara... Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto. ¿Que me dice que todo no sea una mentira? Que van alejarse de mi y comenzaran a ser distantes, que todo esto sólo sea una ilusión y al momento de caer sea doloroso, que se aburran de mi oh hagan mil promesas que se vayan deteriorando como la amistad que juran tenerme...

Sus ojos se encendieron con mayor fuego ya no distinguiéndose de que serian, mas miedo, furia contenida, oh saber lo cobarde y egoísta que era esta pose con el par que no habían cometido ninguna de esas cosas.

—¡NO QUIERO FALSEDADES! ... No las soportaría... Dolerá y prefiero alejarme yo mismo antes de que la caída duela más. No merezco amigos verdaderos que me quieran... Por no merecerlos se que esto no puede ser y me asusta tanto...

Los ojos de distintos colores se miraban lastimados, angustiados sin saber ya que decir, hasta que del pico de uno logro escapar...

—¿Te asusta que te lastimemos en un futuro incierto con una amistad falsa oh que sea cierto el tener una verdadera?.

Red parpadeo nublandosele mas la mirada sintiendo las palabras frías con las nuevas gotas que caían reiniciando la tormenta.

—Me aterran ambos...

Escuchó al segundo susurrar con necesaria cautela.

—Puedes terminar de aclararlo.

El suspiro mas largo de la vida del cardenal se hizo presente, ya debía de dejar de saltar entre ramas y aterrizar aunque a esta hora no sólo su cuerpo temblaba de frío, sino sus emociones junto a las palabras.

—Temo que todo sea sólo un sueño, que lo que me privo la vida y ahora vivo sea una falsedad, que su amistad no sea de verdad oh suceda lo que un ser como yo merece... Ser desechado, ser lastimado, ser aún mas miserable que en el pasado. Porque ahora sabría la diferencia de tener amistad a antes que sólo gobernaba la soledad.

Desnudar el alma suele ser tan complicado

—No sé si esto es mas grande que lo anterior oh igual pero... temo tanto el lastimarlos yo a ustedes, que esto sea de verdad y yo les haga daño por como soy.

El héroe de la isla pájaro se señalo a si mismo con una expresión que sobre pasaba a lo herida, Chuck y Bomb solo podían sentir sus gargantas con nudos por esa visión irreal de su rudo amigo.

—Veanme, estoy roto. Por dentro termine roto y no soy un buen amigo para nadie, mas bien, un "buen" en nada para alguien.

De nuevo esquivo la mirada deslizándose mas lágrimas saladas.

—Es mejor así, es mejor que esto termine aquí. Váyanse y sigan su vida como antes de conocerme en las secciones de la ira, es lo mejor para los tres.

Intento susurrar lo más bajo, otra cosa que por suerte no escapo para el tierno cuerpo y el veloz canario.

—Tambien temo en igual medida lo que es vivir una amistad de verdad... Querer a alguien como tu familia a pesar de no tener tu sangre temiendo el perderlo y ansiarlo el estar con ese alguien... Tan profundo, tan sagrado, tan intimo y cursilmente mágico. Es tan hermoso que me asusta el vivirlo al ser algo tan nuevo.

Ya fueran lágrimas, ya fuera el cansancio, ya fuera el tormento de la asfixia con cada respiración, pero no podía estar mas mareado, mas lastimado, mas temeroso como ahora en su existencia.

—Estoy harto de la incertidumbre... De habré caído y al fin tocar piso que se termina hundiendo con mayor profundidad. Solo quiero caer ya, no seguir cayendo en un agujero sin fin, creyendo tontamente que podré estar tranquilo y se vengan estas crisis dentro de mi que no me dejan saber lo que es una vida normal.

Apretó por ultima vez sus puños dejando la presión en sus alas.

—Una sin depresiones, una con paz, una con felicidad que dure más de solo dos días, una con confianza y no temores. ¡Solo quisiera gritar!, ¡MALDITA SEA QUE QUIERO SER FELIZ!... ¿Por que todas las aves parecen ser felices y yo no puedo sentirlo por completo?... ¿Por que no puedo renacer como una cría que no sabe que es el dolor?, ¿Por que estoy tan roto que ni yo lo comprendo a cabalida?... Menos puedo esperar que alguien mas lo entienda... Soy un desastre que no tiene fuerzas de seguir.

Red sabia que ni la capa de la indiferencia podría ayudar ahora que lo habían visto, tan descubierto, tan frágil, tan herido. Vulnerable y a dolorido.

—Yo solo...

Quería decirles de nuevo que se fueran, que se salvaran de estar con alguien como él, tan lleno de complicaciones, tan podrido por dentro, tan inmerecedor de un lindo gesto pero a la vez tan necesitado de ello. Debían irse, debía quedarse sólo como esta predestinado, debía seguir soportando ese dolor desgarrador en el pecho. Ese pecho donde habita un corazón suplicante de compresión.

El frío desapareció, una sensación gloriosa lo abrigo, sus sollozos en el llanto continuaban pero algo le decía que estaba bien, que es bueno aunque se sienta patético llorar, que te libera como si cada lágrima salada fuera un trozo del dolor que se disipa.

No supo cuando tiempo transcurrió antes de notar que estaba siendo abrazado por dos pares de alas, que plumas contrarias se humedecieron no solo por la lluvia sino su desahogo, que la necesidad de calmarlo era lo primordial en los seres que a pesar de todo jamás lo abandonarían, seria imposible y menos ahora que lo acobijaron en este abrazo, que bien no era el primero entre los tres, fue el mas sublime al gritar el juramento de una amistad de verdad.

Se dejo abrazar, sus alas no podían responder pero su corazón si, el temblor de su cuerpo se suavizó gracias a la seguridad que por primera vez lo rodeaba, los sollozos de un segundo a otro solo fueron susurros demasiados silenciosos. ¿Que era esto?, ¿Serenidad?, ¿Paz?, Oh algo más que estaba por definirse.

—Red.

Escucho a lo lejos a pesar de estar cerca de su oído que el canario lo llamo.

—Si tan sólo pudieras ver todo lo que vemos en ti.

No pudo terminar de procesar ese tono que también parecía estuvo sollozando con él hace un momento, porque otro en igual estado hablo.

—Todo eso que es ciego ante ti.

No compendia, ni podía preguntar, solo escuchar aunque la voz negativa en su cabeza luchaba por impedirlo.

—¡Eres maravilloso!.

¿Lo escucho por igual Oh fue su mente la que lo hizo resonar?.

—Amigo es normal que te sea difícil confiar.

Bomb el explosivo que a contrario de eso es sensible, buscaba las mejores palabras que pudiesen dar un poco de vida a quien la añoraba.

—Tu vida fue más difícil sin quien te hiciese nacer ese sentimiento oh saber mantenerlo.

Se habrá pausado por pensar como decirlo oh le habrá dado tiempo de asimilar el rumbo. No lo supo.

—Pero nos encontramos los tres en un buen momento, el perfecto para no soltarte y enseñarte a no temer.

—No sera de la noche a la mañana, lo sera en su debido momento que podrás salir de tu cascaron del dolor. Sin prisas.

Casi pudo reír por lo bajo por también escuchar al impaciente de Chuck, diciendo algo referente a esperar.

—Quizas solo ves los defectos dentro de ti, ignorando todo lo admirable que vive en ti.

Y como si adivinara sus futuras palabras el ojos verdes continuo.

—No es sólo el que salvarás a las crías y todo lo reciente, es el hecho que dentro de ti siempre existió la nobleza además aun con tu niñez te mantienes como sea en pie.

—Más que eso, Red.

El mirada azulada lo apoyo.

—En ti existe algo tan único que nos atrajo a Chuck y a mi. Amigo estaremos contigo en cada pequeño paso que des hasta descubrirlo como nosotros, a valorarlo y así valorarte, a sanar y irse al olvido el dolor.

El cardenal dejo de distinguir como las dos aves se pasaban la palabra, solo distinguía lo bien que se sentía al irlas escuchando, es como si lo que comprimía su pecho perdía poder sobre el.

—Quizas tardes, pero estaremos junto a ti. Los amigos se conocen en los peores momentos por eso tener amigo es tan bueno. Se deja de luchar solo, se encuentra un complemento que ni la familia perfecta oh el mejor de los romances puede darte. Somos amigos Red, jamás podríamos dejarte ni aunque lo exigieras con un tono más alto.

—El miedo desaparecerá. Nuestra amistad lo borrara. Permitenos ser parte de la felicidad que la vida preparo para recompensar un pasado de sinsabor.

—Si te faltan fuerzas, toma las nuestras, si quieres gritar de impotencia oh cansancio, no dejes de hacerlo, pero ten por seguro que momentos que pasemos te harán gritar entre risas, si ya no puedes más con la vida, recuerda que existen dos vidas para quienes eres parte de ellas.

La respuesta apropiada para el temor de lastimarlos, el de ser abandonado, la incertidumbre de nunca acabar en un alma desecha a la que estaba recibiendo aparte de apoyo y compresión, la promesa de felicidad.

Felicidad.

Esa era la definición.

El como todos tus dolores y temores son tomados en una bolsa que se hunde en el mar, quedando tu alma limpia para llenarse de goce en la seguridad obsequiada en amistad.

Hombros donde llorar sin vergüenza alguna, no tener que fingir poses de indiferencia mostrando tus alegrías y temores a flor de piel, el podré respirar luego de minutos eternos de asfixia. Todo tan nuevo y hermoso como la salidas del sol con la lluvia finalizando.

—Eres merecedor de un nuevo día Red, uno donde nosotros dos tenemos la oportunidad de demostrarte lo merecedor que eres de la alegría, de nuestra amistad, de cosas buenas.

—Uno donde la vida reinicia, donde veras que es verdadero y no una amistad de falsedad, uno donde el miedo no vivirá dejándote vivir.

—Tal vez alguna vez tengamos percances pero continuaremos siendo el bastón del otro, dejando el alma en las luchas como lo hicimos con los cerdos, ese día que te creímos perdido y te vimos salir de los escobos, ese día supimos lo que es la verdadera alegría y juramos hacerte sentir así cuando más hundido te sientas.

—Pueden ser semanas, meses, años. Pero lo lograremos juntos. Tus problemas serán nuestros y los nuestros tuyos, tu felicidad nuestra y la nuestra tuya, todo sera nosotros sin un fin.

Abrió sus ojos ya vueltos cafés, un brillo nuevo los acompañaba, adornado tiernamente con las recientes lágrimas, contempló los rostros sonrientes con señales de llanto como el suyo, el mismo brillo los acompañaba. Por ese momento sintió que ellos podían sentir lo mismo que él, que sus dolores los percibían con cada pluma, que el latir de su corazón estaba en sincronía del de ellos, que las respiraciones eran la sinfonía más coordinada. Era un polluelo inocente dichoso en un parque, explorando con dos acompañantes en los cederos de la vida, sujetándose mutuamente para no perderse, sonriéndose infantiles entre lindos juegos, extendiendo sus alas sintiendo que volaban a pesar de no tener esa facultad en la isla.

 _Los amigos son aquellos que te levantan cuando los demás ni saben que te has caído._

Quedo plasmado en Red.

Eran sus amigos, verdaderos y a su medida, pacientes y perseverantes para estar con el, lo aceptaban con sus defectos y exaltaban sus virtudes que algún día él mismo podría apreciar, más que palabras sentía que le demostrarían todo lo prometido y el también lo aria de la misma forma, los cuidaría con sus alas y garras de lo que pudiera lastimarlos, el orgullo los bañaría al desaparecer hasta el mas diminuto rastro de miedo.

—Los quiero.

No lo susurro, lo dijo con firmeza en una sonrisa que los hizo aumentar el abrazo que ya no se limito a corresponder con nuevas fuerzas, dándole fortaleza transmitida en cariño genuino. Muy similar al ver miles de polluelos cantarle su himno, solo que esta vez era mas intimo, al ser amor filial de sus primeros amigos, logrando ese día que por primera vez su corazón lastimado le dijera que posee un lugar donde pertenecer. Y ese es, entre las alas del par de hermanos de distinta sangre pero igual conexión de almas.

Siendo el comienzo de poco a poco arrancar desde las raíces con su amistad el áspero miedo.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Respirar... Solo eso quiero...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, disculpen lo oocs.**_


End file.
